


The Perfect Birthday Gift

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betting, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Karaoke, M/M, Rimming, alcohol mentioned, clip-on cat ears, established relationships - Freeform, love and fluffiness, mild exhibitionism, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has plans for Kuro's birthday. Good plans. But then Akaashi interferes, setting off a competition that will lead the four of them - Kuro, Bokuto, Akaashi, and himself - towards a very delicious end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO this happened while I'm supposed to be working on my BB fic (oh, and that little thing called Chasing Truth....)
> 
> But @shions_heart made some tweets a few days ago, [here](https://twitter.com/shions_heart/status/753634865157853184) and [here](https://twitter.com/shions_heart/status/753635444747702276) and [here](https://twitter.com/shions_heart/status/753637801011183616), and they just put images in my brain.
> 
> SOOO many images.
> 
> And some of them turned into this. So. Enjoy! 
> 
> Betaed by risquetendencies <3 <3, also appreciate comments by some of my wonderful people at the Yahooligans!

If asked, Kenma would probably say that he was not a competitive person.

He’d overheard Nekomata saying that more than once. Sometimes his coach told him to his face that he didn’t care enough. Normally, Kenma was just fine with that. Well, sure, he did like to win - but that was what normally happened. Putting extra effort into it was rarely worth it.

There were, however, a few exceptions.

Kenma frowned. 

He was staring right at someone who was good at being, well, rather exceptional.

And even in the midst of his frustration, Kenma had to admit Akaashi looked amazing in a skirt.

Kuro’s birthday was coming up. Kenma had to admit that he tended to procrastinate about buying birthday presents, unlike Yaku, who probably had presents for all of them in his closet, set and ready for whenever the dates came up. Kenma was different. For one thing, there were very few people he’d even consider getting gifts for. Bokuto’s birthday had been easy, Kenma was pretty sure he was still sleeping with the owl plushie Kenma had gotten him. For Akaashi, he’d bought some ballroom dancing lessons - though only after Kuro had agreed to go in with him and be the one who actually attended the lessons with Akaashi. Buying for Kuro should have been a simple thing. He’d done it for the last twenty years, after all. 

He had wanted this year to be special.

For one thing, it was the first birthday where all four of them were all together. Kenma had been involved with Kuro one on one since his senior year of high school, so they’d already celebrated in some very interesting ways on other birthdays. But there were things Kenma hadn’t even known he’d enjoy until Bokuto and Akaashi had joined them.

One of them, he had planned to indulge in as a birthday gift to Kuro.

Unfortunately, the gift he’d had in mind just happened to be clinging to Akaashi’s hips, swishing around in a very provocative manner.

Akaashi turned from where he’d been looking into the changing room mirror. “Kozume-san,” he said, nodding in greeting. 

Kenma studied his face. His relationship with Akaashi was complicated. Sometimes Akaashi was the easiest person in the world for him to be around. He was calm, smart, and knew just how far he could push Kenma without truly tripping his anxiety.

On the other hand, sometimes he also liked to play games.

From the look of challenge in Akaashi’s grey-green eyes, evidently this was one of those times.

Now, normally Kenma wouldn’t’ve minded. It was slightly annoying, however, to have the first move in the game be scooped by his opponent. How had Akaashi even found out about the outfit? Ennoshita had told him privately about the shop that didn’t mind boys coming in to buy the clothes some considered girly, and also about the outfit with the red-and-black plaid skirt and kitten-themed stockings that he’d purchased for Fukunaga. Kenma had been planning all week to come here. He just knew Kuro would love the entire outfit - but now, it looked like he’d love seeing it on Akaashi. The store probably had more than one of them in stock, but getting it now would be like copying.

“What do you think, Kozume-san?” Akaashi murmured, turning back around and smoothing the skirt down against his thighs. “I’ve been told red and black looks good against my skin. As you know, I normally prefer more muted colors, but I suppose I can do this justice.”

Akaashi did more than just do it justice. His legs looked even longer than usual in the tight black stockings. The cute little cat faces on the front just added to the effect, and the strip of pale skin between the top of the stockings and the short plaid skirt inspired all sorts of indecent thoughts. Not that he’d tell Akaashi that. Not right now. Not when he probably knew exactly what Kenma was thinking anyway.

“It’s fine,” Kenma managed to bite out.

“I’m surprised to see you here. Are you here to shop? I know Kuroo-san suggested you’d look good in something like this, but I was under the impression that you’d always put him off.” 

Kenma ducked his head, hiding his scowl. He had always told Kuro no. Even the thought of wearing these type of clothes made him nervous.

“I was just looking,” Kenma finally said, glancing up at Akaashi once more. The look of amusement in his eyes made Kenma even more sure that Akaashi was doing all of this on purpose. Not to be seriously cruel, of course - he could probably ask and Akaashi would get something else. This was just his way of throwing down the gauntlet.

Kenma could say no, or he could agree to play the game. And at the end of the game - well.

The end of the game was always worth his current annoyance and anxiety.

“See anything you like?” Akaashi murmured.

Yes. The answer was yes. To both the outfit and Akaashi. But both would have to wait. “I think I’ll just keep looking,” Kenma said. “See you later.”

Akaashi’s lips twitched and he looked back at the mirror. “Take care, Kozume-san. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

. . .

In the end, Kenma decided on a dress. A short little light-blue sundress with yellow flowers. He waited until Akaashi was gone to try it on, wandering around and looking at the other clothes in the store. He found a display of more skirts like what Akaashi had bought and discovered that the fabric was probably more scratchy than he would’ve liked, anyway. It didn’t really make things better. He was still more than a little put off.

But the fabric of the dress was soft, and he liked how it felt as it slid over his body. It was, he decided, much less obviously sexual than the outfit he’d wanted to get originally. It was, he supposed, cute.

Bokuto would love it.

Hopefully Kuoo would too.

Kenma grabbed some frilly white socks and saw a pair of Mary Janes that matched. It wasn’t really enough. As was, he might be matching Akaashi, but he frowned, wondering how he might be able to push things just a little bit over the edge.

Then he saw the ears.

They were small. Clip-on things that would go in his hair, matching the part he still dyed blond on a regular basis. It would give Kuro far too much ammunition for the future but still -

Kenma knew he’d love them.

Screwing up his courage, Kenma completed his purchase. He hoped that the clerk wasn’t judging him. Ennoshita said they weren’t judgemental, and he trusted him, but still. He was glad to leave.

Pulling out his phone as he walked down the street, he frowned. Five text messages from Kuro wanting to know where he was and what he wanted for dinner. Twelve from Bokuto, most of them random emoticons and owl-related memes. One from Akaashi.

“Can’t wait to see what you picked out, Kozume-san.”

The words did things to his insides that Kenma didn’t want to think about. So he just hurried back to the apartment, determined to shove the bag into the back of his closet and forget the whole thing until the fated day arrived.

. . .

Bokuto loved birthdays. He always had. Some of his happiest memories were birthday parties and festivals, getting to run around and eat cake and open presents - or watch other people open presents. It didn’t matter whose birthday it was, they were always times of celebration.

Granted, he was fairly certain that today’s birthday would be different than the parties that he’d had when he was a kid.

But he was pretty sure there would still be opening involved at some point in the evening.

Whistling to himself, he opened their apartment door. “I’m home!” he yelled out, pausing on the threshold to listen. Silence. Crestfallen, he looked down, noting both Kenma and Akaashi’s shoes in the entryway. Narrowing his eyes, he considered the possibilities. 

It was possible they were both napping. Saving up energy for the evening’s activities. He let thoughts of that drift through his mind. Akaashi sleeping, face as beautiful as the moon. Kenma having a catnap, curled up in the sun. Both of them snuggled together, Akaashi’s arms curled protectively around Kenma. 

He really wasn’t sure which he preferred. All of them, he decided. And he got to have all.

Still, if he was going to check on them, he had to make a choice - Akaashi’s room or Kenma’s? Pondering, he slowly made up his mind to check on Kenma first. Akaashi was grumpy when woken up from a nap. Akaashi was more likely to throw things. So Kenma it -

“Dude, why are you blocking the doorway?”

Smiling widely, Bokuto turned around. “Happy birthday!” he shouted, throwing an arm around Kuroo’s neck and ushering him inside.

Kuroo laughed, lightly punching Bokuto in the side. “You’ve only told me that half a dozen times today. Not counting the text message wakeup call.”

“Yeah, well I meant to be a wakeup blowjob, but ....”

Grinning, Kuroo ducked under his arm and slid off his shoes. “Well, I can take a raincheck on that. No worries.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, momentarily distracted by the sight of Kuroo’s ass. “Ah, the other two are here, but I think they’re asleep or something.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, looking around. His face turned thoughtful for a moment, then he pulled out his phone. “Probably safest to text and see. If they don’t answer - ah. Kenma is getting ready. Akaashi told us to just wait on the couch.”

“Hmm....” Bokuto said, pondering. “Mythbusters while we wait?”

Kuroo turned to him, eyes shining. “Bro, you just read my mind.”

. . .

It wasn’t even halfway through the first episode before Kuroo started acting fidgety. Bokuto was a little annoyed at first. He’d been sucked in by the detailed descriptions of medieval trebuchets, and really wanted to hear the next part. But Kuroo kept glancing off to the hallway that led to their bedrooms, and eventually Bokuto lost the thread of what was happening on the show.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Kuroo asked. He was playing with his hands in a way Bokuto only expected from Akaashi. 

“Well, we could always go see,” answered Bokuto.

Kuroo frowned. “No. Akaashi might get annoyed - and Kenma might get pissed, especially if they’re in the middle of something intricate. Though what that something might be, I have no clue.”

“They didn’t drop any hints?”

“None,” Kuroo replied, frowning. “Didn’t even ask me what I wanted for my birthday. Though you didn’t either.”

Bokuto shrugged. “What can I say, I know what you like.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what do I like?”

“That’s easy! You like me!” Bokuto replied, thumping his chest with his fist and giving his friend a huge grin. “Annnnnd a few other things, that you’ll find out about later.”

Chuckling, Kuroo shrugged, conceding the point. “Yeah, I do. And yeah, you do. But still - ugh. They didn’t tell you anything?”

“Nope,” Bokuto answered, then looked at the hall thoughtfully. “Maybe they’re uh, rehearsing a play or something.”

“A play? Really?”

“Well, you like all that literate stuff.”

Kuroo paused before making a face. “You mean literature?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“Ah, no, not exactly. You see, ah-”

Another voice broke in from the hallway. “Would you like me to wait and come back after this little argument is done?”

“What? Eh! Akaashi!” Bokuto said, ready to jump up and give the other man a hug. 

Akaashi chuckled, but remained hidden around the corner. “Bokuto-san, I want you to cover Kuroo-san’s eyes for me, alright? And you close your own until I say to open, understand?”

Grumbling, Kuroo leaned his head over. “Why do you have to cover my eyes? It’s my birthday. And it’s not like I would’ve peeked,” he whispered.

“You wouldn’t? I would.” Bokuto whispered back.

“Well, ok, maybe I might peek just a little.”

They both laughed softly at that, Bokuto pressing his forehead against the hand he’d placed over Kuroo’s eyes. There was some sound as Akaashi walked into the room, footsteps muted as he came closer to the couch. Bokuto shivered a bit as fingertips reached out and brushed across his arm. It made him smile. Akaashi’s touch always made him smile, though.

“Alright,” Akaashi murmured, “you can look now.”

Grinning, Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, then sucked in a breath. “Wow, Akaashi. Dammmn.”

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, hands coming up to push at the hand Bokuto still held in place. “Bo, bro, come on, don’t be hogging all the - wow.”

Bokuto wanted to respond but his brain was having too hard of a time fully processing the sight before him. Akaashi, dressed in a little red-and-black plaid miniskirt. Akaashi, in a tight white button-down shirt that showed off his physique perfectly. Akaashi, in stockings that almost did justice to his incredible legs, stockings that were topped with the cutest little cats. Akaashi just being, well, Akaashi. 

“Well happy birthday to me,” Kuroo whispered, reaching out toward Akaashi’s thigh then glancing up for permission. “You look incredible.”

Akaashi chuckled, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair. The moment of quiet intimacy between the two of them made Bokuto’s heart swell. He was constantly amazed that the four of them had finally gotten together. He loved all three of them so much, to see that they loved each other was priceless.

Kuroo’s fingers ran up and down the skin of Akaashi’s thigh, tracing the top of the stocking before sliding up under the hem of the skirt and tugging him closer. “This is perfect,” Kuroo murmured, glancing up. “No pun intended.”

Akaashi just rolled his eyes, reaching out to steady himself against the edge of the couch as he leaned forward. 

Bokuto laughed. “Purrrrfect,” he said, reaching out towards Akaashi only to have Kuroo swat his hand away. “Hey!”

“My birthday,” Kuroo said, making a face at him.

Looking up to Akaashi for support, Bokuto sighed. Akaashi seemed perfectly fine with what was happening. Maybe even amused at Bokuto’s predicament. So unfair. He’d just have to settle for watching, for now.

Not that watching was an issue.

“So,” Kuroo said, sliding both hands to the back of Akaashi’s thighs and higher under the skirt, “where’s the kitten? Did you two plan this together? Is he - fuck, both of you wearing this would be amazing.”

“What, I’m not enough for you on my own?” Akaashi teased.

Kuroo leaned his head back, rolling his eyes at Akaashi. “You know what I - woah. Panties?”

“Panties?” Bokuto said, leaning closer to try and get a look under the skirt.

“Man, come on, I said-” Kuroo started, then got distracted.

“You said what? Huh? Dude?” asked Bokuto, turning his head to see what Kuroo was looking at.

Kenma.

“Holy fuck that’s cute,” Bokuto said.

“Hey! My birthday.” 

Bokuto nodded, not taking his eyes off of Kenma as he hesitated on the threshold. “You should have birthdays more often, dude.”

Akaashi muttered, “Agreed.”

A short blue sundress covered Kenma’s body. The thin straps left his pale shoulders exposed, though the straight neckline was high enough to be considered decent. The fabric flowed loosely down his torso, ending about halfway down thighs that Bokuto was very very fond of. And then, socks, and the cutest little shoes.

While Akaashi’s outfit practically screamed naughty schoolgirl, Kenma’s proclaimed the illusion of an innocence that Bokuto knew didn’t apply to Kenma’s mind. Still, the illusion was completely adorable.

That, combined with the knowledge of what they’d most likely be doing later-

Fuck, he loved them all.

“Cat ears,” Kuroo breathed. “Are those cat ears, Kenma? You wore cat ears for me baby?”

Kenma shrugged, trying to look bored. “Meow,” he said in a deadpan voice, slowly shuffling forward.

“Cat ears and a dress, and a schoolgirl outfit,” Kuroo said, leaning back to glance at Akaashi. “Well what a lucky boy am I. You two didn’t plan this together?”

“No,” said Akaashi. 

The look on Kenma’s face shifted at that answer. There were hints of annoyance around his lips as he stared at Akaashi. Looking up at Akaashi, Bokuto saw an answering look of haughty defiance. 

Oh. So this was one of those times.

Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo to see if he’d caught the exchange. Kuroo looked concerned for a moment, then shrugged, smirking at Bokuto. Neither of them quite understood the competitiveness that drove these little exchanges. Well, both he and Bokuto were very competitive, of course - but there was a level of seriousness when Akaashi and Kenma got into it that Bokuto couldn’t really fathom.

The outcome was always fun as hell, though.

“So,” Kuroo said softly, “I assume we’re staying in tonight?”

“No,” said Bokuto, distracted by the subtle swish of blue fabric against Kenma’s thighs as he drew closer.

“No?” Kuroo asked.

“What? Um, oh crap. No. See that’s my gift - ah - surprise, I got us all VIP seats at that new club in Ni-chome. You know, the one Tanaka’s sister opened up?”

“Woah! Score! I knew you were gonna get me something more than just those owl and pussycat boxers.”

“What can I say bro, I’m here for you,” Bokuto said, looking soulfully into Kuroo’s eyes.

Akaashi stepped back.

“What?” Bokuto asked, looking up. Akaashi was scowling.

“You want me to go out in public dressed like this?” he said.

“Ah -” said Kuroo, interrupted by an unexpected voice.

“I’ll do it.”

Bokuto looked over at Kenma, shocked.

Kenma shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Bokuto wasn’t fooled. He could see Kenma’s nervousness in the way his hands clenched by his side. As far as he knew, this was the first time Kenma had worn a skirt. Kuroo had been trying to coax him into it for ages with no success. Bokuto wondered for a moment what would possess him to make him want to go out in public dressed like that, but then he caught the look that Kenma shot Akaashi.

“Fine,” Akaashi said. “We’ll both go like this. That is, if it’s alright with the birthday boy.”

Bokuto exchanged a glance with Kuroo, sharing with him the low-key thankfulness that their boyfriends sometimes got into these moods, even if neither of them understood it. 

“Sounds great to me,” Kuroo finally said.

“You have to bundle up on the ride over, though,” Bokuto said, frowning as he thought about the cold weather. He didn’t want the kitten to get sick.

Kenma looked relieved at his statement. It made Bokuto want to wrap him up in layers and layers of protective fabric. For a moment he frowned at the thought of Kenma being exposed in public like this. What if some asshole decided to get handsy? Then poor, innocent, defenseless Kenma-

Would probably kick their asses, if one of his boyfriends didn’t get there first.

It would be fine. They wouldn’t be the only crossdressers at the club after all, if what Tanaka said was true. They’d just be the best-looking ones.

Of that, Bokuto had no doubt.

. . .

Kuroo was having the very best birthday ever.

It was even better than the one time when Kenma had come over and spent all day learning to cook Kuroo’s favorites from his mom. That had been amazing, even if Kenma had been not-so-amused when she’d said she wished he was a girl because he’d be the perfect daughter-in-law. That had not gone over well, but the food had been amazing. Kuroo had made it up to him later for her remark. 

This was also better than last year, when all four of them had gone to the water park and run into a few of the people from Seijou. It had been a lot of fun to learn that Iwaizumi was secretly scared of rollercoasters, but went on them anyway for Hanamaki and Oikawa’s sake. Still, Kuroo had missed Kenma when he wandered off from all the crowds. They’d found him later, passed out under a tree with Kunimi, video games in hand. 

The picture of that was still up on Kuroo’s wall. 

If he was counting other people’s birthdays he might pick Bokuto’s, the day when they all four actually sat down and discussed how they felt about each other. That birthday had ended great. It wasn’t the first time the four of them had slept together, it wasn’t even the kinkiest time they’d had up till that point. But it had been warm, and loving, and Kuroo had finally been able to call them all lovers.

His lovers.

He smiled and tugged Kenma closer on his lap, nuzzling the top of his hoodie. The subway was crowded enough that Akaashi and Bokuto were standing across the car from them. Akaashi, it seemed, didn’t want to sit down - and there was no way Bokuto was letting any of the other guys get close to him.

It amazed Kuroo how good Akaashi looked in that outfit. He wondered if any of the other passengers even realized Akaashi wasn’t a girl. It wasn’t that he looked feminine, exactly - he was just so classically lovely, and the subtle makeup around his eyes only enhanced that beauty. The coat he had on marred some of the outfit’s effect, but his legs were still exposed. Long, muscular, slender legs that Kuroo wanted to mark up with his mouth. 

Akaashi glanced his way, subtle amusement in his eyes. Akaashi probably knew what Kuroo was thinking. He probably didn’t mind one bit. 

Later. 

Kenma shifted in Kuroo’s lap, glancing over before staring back down at the PSP in his hands.

“I was supposed to get that outfit,” he muttered, thumbs dancing over the buttons.

“What outfit?” Kuroo asked. “Oh, the one Akaashi’s wearing?”

Kenma nodded.

Kuroo pulled him closer. Kenma had his hood up and covering his face. It was probably a good thing. As adorable as he looked in the outfit, Kenma still didn’t look, well, feminine. That, plus the cat ears, and they might’ve gotten a few very strange looks.

“I like this outfit,” Kuroo finally said. “It suits you better.”

The thumbs on the buttons paused, and Kenma stiffened. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, voice flat.

“It means,” said Kuroo, “that you look comfortable in this dress. The fabric isn’t itchy, the clothes aren’t tight. Though how you managed the line of it - wait, are you wearing panties?”

Kenma fidgeted in his lap, and Kuroo tilted his head to the side, trying to get a look at his best friend’s face. 

“Not exactly,” Kenma whispered, curling forward.

Kuroo’s mind blanked at that, and he slid his hands down Kenma’s side. “Are you going commando?” he asked, mind racing at the possibilities.

“Of course not!” Kenma said loudly, freezing and glancing around before tucking his chin against his head. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo said. “Then... what?”

“Pantyhose tops,” Kenma said, fingers skittering across the buttons again.

“What? Why?”

Kenma sighed. “The panties didn’t look right with the dress,” he mumbled. “And there was no way - well, I could go without underwear, but it ruined the line of the fabric. Not that I care, really, it just - I wanted it to look right.”

For him. Kenma wanted it to look right for him, Kuroo realized. It boggled his mind, and made him squeeze Kenma even tighter around the middle. 

“The pantyhose works better than panties?” Kuroo murmured, nuzzling the side of Kenma’s head.

“Well, to really get the right line, I had to figure out how to tuck.”

Kuroo blinked. “Using pantyhose?”

“Well, yeah, and part of a sock.”

“A sock,” Kuroo repeated, dumbfounded.

Kenma just nodded.

It took Kuroo a minute to process everything. Once he did, he felt rather amazed.

Kenma had never shown any interest in crossdressing. He was always annoyed any time anyone had questioned his masculinity, which happened from time to time because of his height and long hair. For him to go to these lengths, well. It wasn’t for himself. It was just for Kuroo.

Well, and possibly as a part of his competition with Akaashi too, but Kuroo wasn’t going to complain.

“I love you too,” whispered Kuroo.

Kenma’s shoulders hunched up, and Kuroo was sure he was blushing. “Don’t say things like that in public, stupid,” Kenma muttered. His voice was soft though, and he snuggled back on Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo just laughed and pulled him close, enjoying the rest of the ride.

. . .

The club was, hands-down, one of the best places Kuroo had ever been. Tanaka had been there when they arrived, waving them in past the line of people. The table they got was near the front and just enough to the side to be semi-private. Champagne had been passed all around - good champagne, the type Kuroo didn’t drink very often. Evidently Saeko wasn’t skimping on her VIPs, even if those VIPs just happened to be her little brothers old volleyball buddies.

The entertainment had been smashing as well. Kuroo hadn’t ever been to a drag king show before, but Saeko and her friends did an amazing job. The songs were snazzy and loud, the suits were sharp, and some of the guys on display were downright attractive. Kuroo was pretty sure they’d be coming here again.

The only complaint Kuroo had was that Kenma had ended up snuggling close to Bokuto, the two of them discussing something that was happening on Kenma’s game. The hoodie had come off when they entered the club. Both Kenma and Akaashi had drawn more than their fair share of looks from the club’s other patrons. It was hard for Kuroo to take his eyes off his childhood friend. Kenma in a dress was something he’d been wanting for years, ever since someone had suggested a maid cafe for the Nekoma Volleyball Club’s event at a school festival in high school. The idea had been nixed, but the thought of Kenma as a maid, well -

That had been a regular theme of quite a few of Kuroo’s fantasies in high school.

The real thing was better, though.

There was absolutely nothing slutty about Kenma’s outfit. Even the cat ears, which were a bit fetishistic, came across as perfectly normal in his dual-colored hair. 

“They look good together,” Akaashi murmured.

“Hmm?” Kuroo said, turning his head to nuzzle the other man’s cheek. “Yeah, they do. They always do.”

“It still amazes me how Bokuto can focus when Kenma is around.”

Kuroo nodded, turning his attention more to the man curled up beside him. “I like that Kenma feels so safe with him, too. It’s good to see him relax.”

Pursing his lips, Akaashi shrugged. “Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, I’d rather see him....”

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo chuckled, fingers sliding over to fiddle with the hem of Akaashi’s skirt. “Rather see him at your mercy, eyes blown wide with lust, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, pleading with you for-”

Akaashi laughed, deep and amused in a way that made Kuroo all warm inside. “Please,” he muttered. “Like Kenma ever begs.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It’s almost like begging.”

“I’m pretty sure it rarely if ever slips from anything other than an outright order. He’s not like you, Kuroo-san.”

“Ah, so rude,” Kuroo murmured, fingertips sliding up to brush over the soft skin of Akaashi’s inner thigh. “Though you beg rather nicely yourself. Is that one of the reasons you’re doing this? Kenma told me he had planned on getting this outfit for his own gift. Are you still mad at him for the last time you two did this, when you lost?”

Akaashi shivered, subtly shifting so that Kuroo’s fingers slid higher up his leg. “No, not mad,” he said, turning to mouth at Kuroo’s neck. “I was just thinking of what you’d want for your birthday, of course. Can you tell me you’d rather see Kenma in this outfit rather than that?”

Tilting his head to the side Kuroo said, “No. To be honest, it suits you very - ah - nicely.”

Movement on the stage drew his attention. Evidently the next event of the night was public karaoke - unusual, but not unheard of. 

“Nicely? Is that the best a guy with his hand up my skirt can do, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo turned to look at Akaashi, smirking. “Nice enough that I’m tempted to find out if they have a back room,” he said, fingertips brushing over the satin panties under the skirt. Akaashi, he discovered, had not tucked - and his cock was starting to respond to the mix of attention and alcohol.

“Really?” Akaashi murmured, glancing over at the other two.

Kuroo followed his gaze. Bokuto was messing around with the buttons on the PSP, but Kenma was looking right at them, face a mix of subtle emotions. It gave Kuroo an idea.

“Could I suggest the next stage in your little game, Akaashi?” he asked, turning to kiss the other man’s cheek while keeping his gaze locked with Kenma’s. 

“Since it’s your birthday, I think you have every right to do so, Kuroo-san.”

The sound of his name on Akaashi’s lips always made him shiver. Still, he had to remain focused on his objective. “What about karaoke? Do you mind performing in public in a skirt?”

Akaashi huffed out a breath. “In a skirt, and with half a hard-on because of your teasing, you mean? You’re a cruel, cruel man, Kuroo-san.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the kindest person you know.”

That won him a laugh. “Sure,” Akaashi said, then sighed. “Well, I suppose the possibility of getting Kenma to sing in public is rather tempting.”

“Yes, and we might actually finally figure out what type of songs he likes.”

“True,” Akaashi said. He sighed again then pulled back, getting up and walking over to the person taking songs.

Bokuto did look up at that. “Akaashi?” he asked.

“He’s going to do karaoke,” Kuroo replied, glancing meaningfully at Kenma.

All he got in return was a deadpan look as Kenma thought it over. The face he made when he came to a decision made Kuroo want to laugh. He definitely enjoyed the view, though, when Kenma climbed over Bokuto in order to follow Akaashi, even if he was annoyed that Bokuto’s hand just happened to cop a feel of that incredible ass.

“Hey!” Kuroo said, reaching over to poke Bokuto’s leg.

The look Bokuto gave him in return was wide-eyed and innocent. “I just wanted to make sure he didn’t fall.”

“Right, right. He’s so used to your hands all over him now that he didn’t even flinch.”

“I know,” Bokuto said, looking after Kenma fondly. “It’s a beautiful thing.”

Kuroo snorted.

Not many people seemed all that interested in signing up, at least right now. Almost everyone had probably done karaoke before, but most of the people who did it in public were old geezers. Still, after Akaashi and Kenma went up, they had a few people follow.

Akaashi was quick to choose a song. Kenma took more time, bending over as he perused the the different melodies. Kuroo tilted his head to the side. It was almost naughty, looking at Kenma this way. 

Other people might be looking at him as well.

Kuroo frowned at the thought. That frown deepened as a man stepped up behind Kenma with what seemed to be less than honorable intentions. Akaashi looked distracted by one of the girls running the show. For a moment Kuroo thought he might have to go teach the guy some manners.

Bokuto growled next to him. “I swear if that asshole -”

Said asshole had the temerity to start to reach a hand out towards Kenma’s ass, and Kuroo just about flipped the table in front of him to go after the bastard. Evidently his heroics weren’t needed, however.

Kuroo’s lips tightened in a smile as Akaashi’s hand shot out, gripping the offending man’s wrist as he pinned him with a glare. Kuroo couldn’t hear what Akaashi said to the man. Evidently Kenma could, because he turned and stared at both Akaashi and the man, surprise giving way to a mild irritation. That annoyance softened as the man turned away and Kenma and Akaashi shared a glance.

It was a moment of truce in this strange competition the two were engaged in, a moment where their true feelings for each other surfaced. Kuroo smiled. He knew it wasn’t about Kenma being able to protect himself; the consequences the man would’ve faced if his hand had landed would’ve probably been much more severe than a minor tongue lashing. But they were all protective of each other.

Personally, Kuroo was glad Kenma hadn’t had to retaliate against the man. He rather liked this club.

“Kenma and Akaashi are looking pretty good tonight,” said a new voice. “I’m surprised you let them out of the house - but then again, this place is pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.”

Kuroo looked up and smiled. “Good evening, Saeko-san,” he said. He’d been acquainted with her ever since high school, though he hadn’t known she was into crossdressing until university.

“Do they do this often, or is it just because this is a special occasion? Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks. Special occasion, I’m afraid.” Kuroo really wasn’t sure he wanted to let the two of them out of the house dressed like this in the future - well, unless they wanted to, of course. He was pretty sure this was just a gag for Akaashi.

For Kenma - 

Well, only time would tell.

“That’s too bad,” Saeko said. “I’m thinking of starting up a show with some queens, and am looking for some good volunteers.”

Kuroo smirked. “You should get Bokuto to do it.”

“Eh?” said Bokuto, pulling his attention away from where Akaashi was lining up to sing. 

Kenma had come back to the table by this time. He took in the three of them and made a face. “What kind of trouble are you getting into now?”

Trying his best to look innocent, Kuroo said, “Well, Saeko was looking for volunteers for a drag show, and I suggested....”

“No,” Kenma said, keeping a straight face as Saeko laughed.

“Wait wait! I didn’t suggest you! Or Akaashi - I was thinking Bokuto could do it. You remember how he rocked that kilt back when we were in college.”

Kenma sighed, shifting from foot to foot. “A kilt,” he said finally, “is not a dress.”

“I’d totally rock a dress though, Kenma,” Bokuto said, scooting closer to Kuroo so that Kenma could perch on the edge of the seat. “And I’d get to wear makeup too, right? Dude! I could wear a wig!”

Making a face, Kuroo said, “Do they make wigs that fit over your hair?”

“Hey! Probably better than they fit over your stupid hair!”

He had a point there. Saeko evidently agreed, because she just laughed and said, “I think you’d do an awesome job, Bokuto. You certainly have the personality for it. Just give Tanaka a call if you’re interested - ah, I think they’re starting.”

She gave Kuroo a light push and he moved over to let her sit down on the end. It meant Kuroo was squished up against Bokuto, but he didn’t mind. The other man slid an arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him even closer as they watched Akaashi climb gracefully onto the stage.

Kuroo’s jaw almost dropped at Akaashi’s choice of song. He knew Akaashi liked heavy metal, of course. It had always seemed like such an inconsistency. Akaashi always seemed like someone who should be passionately invested in classical music. Maybe piano.

But no.

The bass thrummed a fast pace. Kuroo didn’t recognize the song or the artist. It didn’t matter. Akaashi was magnetic on stage, grasping the microphone in a way that made certain parts of Kuroo’s anatomy jealous. The way he was strutting around drew attention to those long, delectable legs, but it was his eyes - and his mouth - that really drew Kuroo’s attention.

Movement to the side made him aware that he wasn’t the only one.

He glanced over and saw Kenma watching very closely. His golden eyes were opened wide, drinking in every screamed word, every deeper than deep syllable. Kuroo didn’t see that look on his best friend’s face very often, at least, not in public. It made him ponder for a moment how he wanted the night to go.

It was his birthday - but.

But.

He looked back at Akaashi and smiled, watching as the man finished up his performance. The audience cheered wildly, some calling for an encore. All Akaashi gave them was the slight curve of his lips that passed as mildly positive. After all, Akaashi really wasn’t up there for them.

Akaashi was there for him. And Kenma. And, of course, Bokuto.

“Whelp,” Saeko said, “you’ve definitely got a live one there. Bokuto, remember what I said. I should probably go check on the bar.”

Kuroo nodded absently, gaze locked with Akaashi as he strutted back to the table. 

“Well?” Akaashi said, glancing across the booth at Kenma, eyes brimming with challenge.

Kenma just shrugged. His gaze was back to its normal guarded look, but Kuroo knew what lay beneath that facade.

Akaashi did too. He smirked and sat down next to Kuroo, reaching across the table and snagging Bokuto’s drink.

“Hey!” Bokuto said.

“Thirsty. You can go get another one if you want.”

Bokuto pouted. “I don’t want to get up, though.”

Kenma sighed and passed his drink over to Bokuto, retrieving his PSP. “I’m not thirsty anymore. Probably drank too much as it is.”

That was probably true. Kuroo felt a momentary pang of guilt, wondering if Kenma would have agreed to sing in public if he hadn’t had a few drinks in him. Kenma was an adult, though. He’d be fine.

They suffered through the song of the man that followed Akaashi. He did a horrible rendition of some American song that sounded like it was from the seventies. Kuroo cringed as the man kept stumbling over the English words. 

At least Kenma knew how to sing, even if normally he only did it in the shower.

After too long a time the man’s song drew to a close, and Kenma got called up on stage. Kuroo was on pins and needles watching him wind his way through the crowd. Kenma hated to be the center of attention. Hated dealing with catcalls and roving eyes. Personally, Kuroo didn’t much like people looking at his lover like he was a piece of meat, but he reminded himself it was only temporary.

When the first note of Kenma’s song began to play, Kuroo discovered all the suffering had been worth it.

It was rare that Kenma shared his taste in music with anyone, even Kuroo. Sure, he knew some of the songs on his best friend’s phone. He’d even bought him a CD or two when they were younger. Much of what he liked, however, remained hidden away, listened to only through the overlarge headphones that Bokuto had bought him for Christmas a couple years prior.

Kuroo never would’ve imagined that library contained a song like this.

It was soft, a gentle melody that had been popular a few years prior, sung by one of the idols of the Japanese pop scene. It reminded him of that time, when he was getting ready to go off to college and spend a year apart from Kenma. He’d hated the song at that time because it hit too close to home. He hadn’t had a clue Kenma even knew who the idol was.

In Kuroo’s estimation, Kenma out-sang her ten times over.

His eyes were liquid gold, soft and vulnerable. Kenma’s slightly-rough voice was perfect for the song. He sang just loud enough to be heard, the hesitation in his performance only enhancing the aura of innocence and sweet romanticism.

Best off, he was looking right at Kuroo as he sang.

It reminded Kuroo of all the years they’d shared together. He’d loved Kenma probably longer than he’d known what love was. Bokuto pulled him closer, and Akaashi lay a hand on his leg, multiplying the love Kuroo felt several times over.

Life was amazing.

When Kenma finished he took a little bow, shuffling off the stage as the audience applauded. Kuroo held his gaze as he made his way through the crowd. Kenma was reaching his limit. They’d need to go home soon.

Kuroo didn’t mind that one bit.

Kenma put his hands on the table as he drew near, a slight frown marring his features.

“So?” he asked, looking at Akaashi.

“Kenma, you were great!” Bokuto said. “You and Akaashi both - wow. That looked like so much fun! Maybe I should go sign up for a song!”

“Not tonight, Bo,” Kuroo said, noting the relief in Kenma’s eyes. “I think I’m about ready to go home.”

“Oh?” Bokuto said, looking at him. “Oh, well - Oh! Oh hoh oh, I see.”

Kuroo smirked and nodded, looking from Akaashi to Kenma.

“I think,” Akaashi said, “that Kuroo should be the one to decide, given that it is his birthday. Do you disagree, Kozume-san?”

“That’s fine,” Kenma said.

He looked at Kuroo expectantly, obviously pleased with his performance on the song. It had been an amazing performance. He looked incredible and he had been working hard.

But it was Kuroo’s birthday.

Kenma would forgive him.

“Hmm,” Kuroo said, looking from Akaashi to Kenma like he was still trying to decide. Then he sighed. “Well, after careful consideration, and thinking about everything that’s gone on tonight.... I have to say I think Akaashi did the better job. I mean, you both did amazingly well, but... yeah, yeah. That’s my decision, since you both asked.”

Kenma made a strangled noise, face scrunching up in annoyance. 

“I appreciate that, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi purred, completely focused on Kenma. “I’m very happy you’ve enjoyed your birthday celebration.”

“It’s not over yet,” Bokuto said, grinning at Kenma.

Kuroo smirked. “Very true.”

Kenma’s scowl deepened, and his cheeks flushed from the concentrated attention of all three of his lovers. Kuroo studied him closely. If he - or any of the others - had thought that Kenma was truly unhappy, then they’d change the plans for the rest of the evening. But Kuroo knew Kenma. Kuroo knew when Kenma was protesting because he was annoyed at losing, and when Kenma was in distress. And of course, Kenma himself was very good at explicitly saying when he was uncomfortable with something they had planned.

What Kuroo saw on Kenma’s face wasn’t unhappiness. Not really, no.

Underneath the scowl and annoyance, what Kuroo saw was desire.

. . .

Kenma had been grumpy the entire way home, and stomped into the the bathroom as soon as they walked in the door.

To Akaashi, it was almost amusing. They’d all been able to sit together on the subway this time. Kenma had stayed hunched up in his hoodie playing his game, ostensibly ignoring Kuroo. The birthday boy had whined a bit in Akaashi’s ear, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and letting his hands wander over the hem of his plaid skirt. That was amusing to Akaashi as well, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

Before tonight he hadn’t quite understood the attraction skirts held for Kuroo. Now, he could see the possibilities. The idea of Kuroo sticking his bedhead up under the plaid was very enticing.

Though Akaashi had far different plans for the evening at hand.

The bathroom door opened, and Kenma walked out. He hesitated when he saw Akaashi, glancing up and then around for the others. That look always brought out strong emotions of both possessiveness and protectiveness in Akaashi’s heart. 

“I already sent them to the bedroom, Kozume-san,” Akaashi said.

Kenma nodded. Akaashi had noticed he didn’t react to his name the way Bokuto and Kuroo did. There were days when all it took to get them hard was a few well-chosen phrases punctuated by their last names. Normally, however, everyone called Kenma by his first name. Akaashi choosing to do otherwise was more of a quirk than anything meant to arouse.

For that, Akaashi preferred to use Kenma’s true weaknesses.

Akaashi held out his hand and Kenma dutifully came to him. Grasping his hand, Akaashi brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back and locking gazes with Kenma. Despite his earlier hesitation the look Kenma gave him was cool and calculating. Just because Akaashi had won, that didn’t mean he was going to make this easy.

Akaashi didn’t mind. It was all part of the game, after all. 

He let go of Kenma’s hand and turned to walk toward the bedroom, trusting that Kenma would follow. 

When they got to the bedroom, Akaashi saw that Kuroo and Bokuto were standing, Bokuto with one hand on Kuroo’s lower back muttering something into his ear. Kenma stopped next to him in the doorway, silently watching as Kuroo turned and nipped at Bokuto’s nose, laughing at whatever he’d said.

Akaashi smiled, then glanced down when Kenma tugged at his sleeve. “Yes?” he murmured.

“Do you think... they?” Kenma asked.

Akaashi pondered this for a moment, then nodded, sliding an arm around Kenma’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Kozume and I were just thinking,” he said, watching as Kuroo and Bokuto broke apart at his words and looked their way, “that since we’re being nice enough to let you two watch us, we should get a show of our own.”

Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, who smirked. 

“It is my birthday,” he said to Bokuto. “And you did say earlier that you’d planned to give me a blowjob.”

“True,” Bokuto said thoughtfully. “And dancing! I could totally show off my dance moves!”

Akaashi shuddered a bit and herded Kenma towards the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling him close. Kenma slid onto his lap easily. All of them enjoyed having Kenma in their laps at times. He wasn’t always the most demonstrative of boyfriends, and was certainly hands-off with most people, but luckily for them all he enjoyed cuddling.

Most of the time that cuddling was fairly innocent. 

At the moment, the feeling of Kenma’s ass pressed against him was anything but.

Akaashi sucked in a breath and internally cursed the wretched underwear that held his cock and balls tight against his body. It was worth it. Kuroo’s reaction to discovering it had been more than worth it. But man, it was a pain.

He slid fingers down the side of Kenma’s hip as he tugged him closer, brain almost short-circuiting when he felt nothing at all beneath the fabric.

“You’re commando?” Akaashi asked. His mind immediately went to all the things they’d done that evening at the club. What if a breeze had lifted the skirt - or someone had decided to cop a feel? What if Kenma had tilted his hips a certain way while singing? Akaashi found himself caught between shock at Kenma’s brazenness and awe at all the possibilities.

Kenma chuckled softly. “I took everything off when we got home. I tucked at the club, but somehow I didn’t think it would be all that sexy for you to pull a sock off my cock.”

“Sock?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma just nodded, a soft smile on his face. 

Akaashi wasn’t really sure what he meant by a sock, but the sound of music with an overlay of rap distracted him. “What in the world is that?” Akaashi asked.

“Buttons,” Bokuto replied, setting his phone down on the dresser. He turned to give Akaashi a wink as he mouthed along with the words, pointing to the bed and shaking his fingers to the beat. Hips swung from side to side and shoulders rolled as the the women started singing, Bokuto’s hands sliding down his chest as he turned to the chair where Kuroo had sat.

The birthday boy’s eyes were glued to Bokuto’s body, and Bokuto stared right back. Akaashi was almost jealous of Kuroo for being the recipient of that gaze. He’d spent years being the focus of Bokuto’s attention, and still enjoyed that attention very much. Bokuto was like a force of nature.

Kenma shifted in his lap as Bokuto pulled at his shirt, teasingly exposing his skin a few inches at a time. Akaashi smiled, hands sliding down Kenma’s thighs, tracing over his soft skin. A few light touches and Kenma’s legs slid open, knees spreading on either side of Akaashi’s own. 

He was so responsive. 

Bokuto turned to wink at them as he took his shirt off, tossing it to the side. The jeans were next, button flicking open at a touch. Really, Bokuto should be a horrible dancer. And he was sometimes, especially in public. But the man knew how to move those hips, and all three of them were thankful for that fact.

Leaning back, Kenma tilted his head to the side. It left the side of his neck exposed and Akaashi couldn’t resist the invitation. He dipped his mouth down, nibbling gently, drinking in the sound of a soft inhale. It seemed Kuroo was torn between watching Bokuto and looking over at the two of them. Akaashi smirked, tugging at the hem of Kenma’s dress and flipping it up to show Kuroo exactly what was underneath. That had Kuroo’s golden eyes wandering, and he squirmed in his seat.

“Kuroo thinks you’re sexy like this, kitten,” Akaashi murmured. The pet name made Kenma jerk, and Akaashi bit down. The soft moan that escaped Kenma’s lips was delicious, caused by so many things. The music. Watching Bokuto finish stripping off his pants before kneeling in front of Kuroo’s spread legs. The pure fact that Kuroo was watching the two of them. Losing the game earlier.

All of it, Akaashi knew, was mixing in Kenma’s brain, drawing out this more pliant side of his. It was addicting. Addicting precisely because it wasn’t always easy to achieve. It wasn’t the only side of Kenma that he liked, and to be honest, he’d be hard pressed to choose which he liked best. 

Kenma. He chose Kenma.

And Kuroo.

And, of course, Bo.

Kuroo was lifting his hips now, one hand reaching forward to muss his lover’s hair . Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s pants down and off. One hand slid up Kuroo’s legs, massaging Kuroo’s cock through his boxers.

“Are you watching, Kenma?” Akaashi murmured, nibbling the pale shell of Kenma’s ear. “Watching as Bokuto pulls that underwear down - ah, there’s that cock. You remember what that cock feels like? Remember what that mouth feels like, when Bokuto wraps his lips around you? Aren’t they beautiful together?”

They were beautiful. So was Kenma, arching up to meet Akaashi’s touch as he slid his fingers along the front of Kenma’s dress, fingertips rubbing at his nipples through the thin fabric. Akaashi loved this dress. It flowed over Kenma’s skin in soft, gentle folds, almost as smooth to the touch as the inside of Kenma’s thighs.

Akaashi decided then and there he was going to fuck him with it on.

Kuroo was moaning now, both hands fisted in Bokuto’s hair as he rocked his hips up into that sinful mouth. Akaashi loved that mouth. Bokuto was always so voracious with whatever he did. Akaashi slid his hands back down to Kenma’s hips, grinding up into his ass. Normally Akaashi was appalled at Bokuto’s taste in music. At the moment, however, one tune melded into another in a way that just seemed like pure sex. 

Kenma whispered something too soft for Akaashi to hear. He turned his head as he repeated the phrase, trying to figure out what he was saying. All he’d caught was the word “stop.”

“Stop?” Akaashi echoed, instantly stilling.

Kenma huffed and then turned to look at him. “I said, they should stop. Don’t want them to - well, not yet.”

“Oh,” Akaashi replied, thinking it over for a moment then smirking. Kenma shrugged, a flush coloring his cheeks. They didn’t want the fun to be over before it had barely begun - though right now, Akaashi had every intention of keeping Kenma all to himself.

At least at first.

He turned and looked at Bokuto and Kuroo. “Stop, Bokuto,” he said, finding Kuroo’s whine of annoyance as Bokuto pulled back just a tad too amusing. 

“Yes?” Bokuto said, turning towards them and licking his lips.

“We want you both to be able to see what happens next,” said Akaashi, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s body and holding him close. 

Bokuto blinked a moment, then scrambled to turn around, sitting with his back between Kuroo’s legs. The birthday boy seemed frustrated. His eyes were pools of dark hunger that made Akaashi shiver. He knew it was quite possible that his own ass would be feeling the repercussions later.

To be honest, the idea only made things more interesting.

“That better, kitten?” Akaashi murmured, sliding his hands down Kenma’s body, fingers slipping along the inner skin of Kenma’s thighs and pulling his legs open wider. “Do you think they can see up your dress? Do you think they’ll wonder the same things I did, when I found out you were naked under this tiny slip of fabric?”

“Kuroo knew,” Kenma said, squirming in the most delicious way but making no move to resist. “I told Kuroo what I was wearing before we got to the club.”

“But Bokuto? Look at the way he’s focused on you, the way his eyes are widening. Ah, and his hands, do you see his hands tightening on his knees? Then, too, there is that cock.”

Akaashi loved the little jerk Kenma gave at the last word. It always amazed him how much power he wielded just by using his voice. It was even better when one of his lovers was tied up and blindfolded, but Kenma was sinking so deep right now that he didn’t even need the accoutrements for it to be effective.

Instead he was leaning his head back on Akaashi’s shoulder, eyes half-closed as he watched the other two men across the room. His hands were pressing against the bed, mirroring Bokuto as they grasped at the sheets. It was good, so good - but it wasn’t enough.

Smirking, Akaashi shifted, tossing Kenma onto his back with his head against the pillows. He enjoyed the way Kenma’s eyes widened. The blond had told them all before that it was both annoying and thrilling when they tried to throw him around, especially since he was the smallest of the four of them. Normally it was only Bokuto who truly manhandled him, pushing Kenma into positions that Akaashi was always amazed he could achieve. Kenma never complained during the act itself, though - and Bokuto was good about taking care of him afterwards. 

Akaashi wanted to thrill Kenma. No - he wanted to blow the other man’s mind. It had taken quite a bit of luck and opportunism to get this far, starting with overhearing Kenma’s conversation with Ennoshita about the skirt. Having Kenma spread out under him, eyes soft and unguarded, made everything worth it.

For a moment Akaashi felt captured by those eyes. Love surprised him like that, the fullness of the feeling overwhelming him. Kenma saw and responded, lips quirking, his fingertips reaching up to brush against Akaashi’s cheek and pull him into a kiss. Akaashi loved these kisses, the soft, languid press of lip to lip, the way Kenma opened his mouth to invite him in for a taste. Some afternoons when they were being lazy they spent hours kissing like this.

Kenma’s hand slid down, curling around Akaashi’s side and tugging at the edge of his shirt so that his fingertips could slip inside and caress bare skin. It made Akaashi smile into the kiss. Greedy. Kenma was being greedy.

Akaashi reluctantly pulled back, feeling gratified when Kenma arched up, trying to keep contact. “Patience,” he instructed, amused at the small pout he got in response. “I won, remember?”

Kenma’s eyes darkened in both annoyance and lust. “You cheated,” he accused.

Chuckling, Akaashi said, “It was your best friend who made the final call, yes? Maybe he just wanted to see you like this for his birthday. Maybe he wanted to see his innocent childhood friend spread out beneath me, calling my name, taking my cock deep and hard and fast...”

Kenma’s eyes widened further and he glanced over at their other lovers. Akaashi followed suit. 

“Look how closely he’s watching,” Akaashi purred. “Both of them, seeing only you. You see how Kuroo’s trying to keep his hand from his cock? I bet right now he wishes it could be touching you, maybe sucked inside your pretty little mouth. But right now it’s my mouth that gets to be on you. My fingers that get to spread you open. And your dress that’s going to get all dirty when I fuck you so hard you cum all over it.”

Kenma’s gaze shot back to Akaashi’s face. “Big words,” he taunted, “but can you back them up?”

Akaashi curled his lips into a smirk. “Oh, yes.”

He loved the way things sparked between them sometimes, how each of them would push the other higher and higher until everything came undone. Looking down he saw a few light marks on Kenma’s throat from where he’d sucked earlier. 

They needed to be darker.

“Fu---!” Kenma gasped, arching up as Akaashi dove down to bite again at the marks. He slid a hand down in tandem, pushing up the skirt of Kenma’s dress so that he could splay fingers across his belly, wrist lightly brushing his cock. Kenma bucked up, trying to get more friction. Akaashi loved him - loved the passion that lay underneath the seemingly cool exterior, loved how the normally-shy Kenma got so turned on by the knowledge that others were watching, loved how Kenma didn’t hesitate to give himself over to Akaashi’s desire. 

Akaashi pulled his hand away, ignoring the soft huff of disappointment as he straightened up so that he could get a better view. Kenma looked positively decadent. The clip-on cat ears had been knocked askew at some point, strands of his two-tone hair were stuck to his forehead by sweat. Glancing down, Akaashi admired the bulge in Kenma’s dress, licking his lips at the wet spot where the fabric had been stained with precum. “You look delicious, Kenma,” he murmured, sliding lower down on the bed.

Kenma was panting, legs spreading further apart without Akaashi having to even ask. It made the fabric of the skirt ride up his thighs. Akaashi loved his thighs. He lowered his mouth to the thick muscles, sucking marks into the skin and remembering all the moments in high school when he’d fantasized about doing just this. 

He pulled his head back up, admiring the way the redness of his marks stood out against the fading pinks and purples of ones left there before. They’d been left there by the other two. Most probably by Bokuto, judging by their size. Kuroo rarely had the time to linger here.

Kenma could be notoriously impatient where he was concerned.

Not that Kenma was acting very patient now. 

“Akaashi,” he growled out, fingers curling in the sheets on either side of his body.

Licking at one particularly appealing bite, Akaashi glanced up. “Yes?”

Huffing softly, Kenma pulled the fabric of his dress up, exposing his cock. He didn’t have to use his words to express exactly what he wanted.

“So greedy, Kenma,” Akaashi replied, eyes feasting on the angry red cock. The top near the slit was glistening. He was tempted to reach out and stroke, see if he could coax a few pearly drops up and out. Kenma always tasted delicious.

“Suck it, Keiji.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Akaashi said, chuckling as he leaned forward to blow cool air against Kenma’s hard cock. “Still, don't mind if I do.”

He was reminded of his earlier conversation with Kuroo, and how hard it was to get Kenma to beg. He hadn’t exactly expected to reverse that trend. Still, even if Kenma didn’t beg often, he did sometimes make the loveliest sounds.

Like the low gasping cry he gave when Akaashi finally opened his mouth and sucked in the head of his cock, swallowing it down to the root in just one gulp. 

Kenma arched up, thrusting into Akaashi’s mouth. He expected it. Expected the fingers that slid into his hair, grasping tightly. Again he cursed the panties that held his own cock captive, wishing he could be free of them. Kenma came first, though.

Well, he would in the long run, at least.

Akaashi bobbed his head up and down, reveling in the tightness of the fingers in his hair as he sucked hard on Kenma’s length. Kenma was thick, skin soft as silk. Akaashi loved to run his tongue up over the veins and ridges of his cock, teasing under the head with the tip his tongue. Kenma was always incredibly responsive. Vocal as well, especially since neighbors had moved out.

Suddenly Kenma stopped moving. Concerned, Akaashi eased off and looked up at him, then to the side where Kenma was focused.

“What the fuck, Bo?” Akaashi said.

Bokuto’s head was peering at them over the edge of the bed. “Akaashi!” he sputtered. “Language!”

Akaashi slid an arm protectively around Kenma and glared at him, then at Kuroo when the man stuck his head up over the edge as well. 

“We just thought, well,” Bokuto started.

Kuroo laid a bottle of lube on the side of the bed as a peace offering. “We thought you might be needing this, and didn’t want you to have to spend time searching for it,” he said.

“Yeah!”

“And it is my birthday, after all.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the two of them and then looked up at Kenma. He had one arm thrown over his eyes, cheeks beet red. If Akaashi wasn’t so annoyed, he might’ve found it funny.

“Fine,” he sighed, sliding up and coaxing the arm off of Kenma’s face. 

Kenma turned his head to the side, glancing at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye. “Sometimes,” he murmured, “our boyfriends suck.”

“Hey I heard that!” Bo shouted, followed by what sounded like a solid thwack to the back of his head. 

Akaashi fought back a laugh. “You seemed to enjoy it when this boyfriend was sucking you just a moment ago,” he said.

Lips twitching, Kenma shrugged. 

Akaashi dove in to kiss those lips before whispering in his ear, “Turn over for me? I’m still a little hungry.”

He pretended he didn’t hear the murmured, “You’re always hungry” as he pulled back, watching as Kenma curled his body around and pushed up on his hands and knees. Trying to ignore the appreciative sounds from the peanut gallery, Akaashi knelt between Kenma’s legs, pushing the fabric of his dress up and over the curves of his ass.

Then he licked his lips.

Picking up the bottle of lube Akaashi nudged Kenma’s legs further apart. The smaller man’s back arched as he moved in response, blue fabric falling even higher up his back. Akaashi clicked open the lid. Kenma’s ass tightened then relaxed, hole fluttering in anticipation.

Akaashi squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers and went to set the bottle to the side, raising an eyebrow at the hand Bokuto held out to help. Shaking his head, Akaashi looked up to see Kuroo gazing deeply into Kenma’s eyes. It melted his heart a bit. So much love, for all of them.

Love and desire.

He shifted his hips, distracted as Bokuto turned his head to watch. A part of him wanted to tell the man to be useful and remove the pesky underwear that was driving Akaashi nuts. That, however, would open a door that he wasn’t quite ready for.

Later. Maybe later.

He put a hand on Kenma’s ass, squeezing and running his fingertips over the soft skin. Spreading the cheeks, he leaned forward, tongue sliding out to trace the soft, crinkling hole. Kenma made a noise at that. Lips twitching, Akaashi dove in further, flicking his tongue up and down. The noises got louder, and Akaashi heard a few murmured words. Kuroo, whispering obscenities into Kenma’s ear, turning one of his own strengths against him. Kenma’s noises turned into whimpers as Akaashi sucked at the sensitive skin. Kenma was trembling now. Akaashi wondered if Kenma’s cock was dripping onto the sheets. Bokuto would know. Bokuto was watching. 

If Akaashi was in a more giving mood, he would’ve let him touch.

But not now.

The ring of muscle under his tongue relaxed as he continued his relentless assault. Hours, he could spend hours doing this, to any of them really. Right now, however, he wanted to open Kenma up and make him lose his mind.

He slid fingers up, pulling back and biting Kenma’s ass before watching as he pressed one long digit inside. Bokuto whined a bit. Akaashi smiled, glancing over at the golden eyes of his lover. “Problems, Bokuto-san?”

“Not anymore,” Bokuto breathed, eyes glued to Kenma’s asshole as Akaashi pressed inside. 

He’d always had such a fixation on Akaashi’s fingers. Not that Akaashi minded.

“You should tell Kenma what you see,” Akaashi said, lips curling at the corners.

Bokuto swallowed and glanced up at Kuroo, then said, “Your ass looks incredible, Kenma. You’re taking Akaashi’s fingers in so good. It's so soft, so pink and tight. I can’t wait to see his cock buried deep in you. You want that, Kenma?”

“He does,” Kuroo murmured, starting to reach a hand out towards Kenma’s hair before glancing at Akaashi for permission.

Akaashi nodded, thrusting his finger in and out of Kenma’s ass as he watched Kuroo run a hand through Kenma’s hair. The cat ears had slipped to the ends of the strands and Kuroo set them to the side. Akaashi slid another finger inside and watched as Kenma arched his head into Kuroo’s caress, eyes closed, mouth open in a quiet pant. Akaashi thrust deep, twisting his fingers around and pressing everywhere except the one spot that would make Kenma see stars. 

That could wait till later.

A third finger slipped in easily. Kenma was starting to come undone. Kuroo was entranced. Akaashi loved the sense of power that came from orchestrating all of this, having all of his lovers utterly focused on the pleasure he was creating with his hands. He glanced at Bokuto and nodded at the lube, watching as Bokuto took the cue and squeezed out a few dollops onto the place where Akaashi’s fingers were pushing in and out of Kenma’s ass. The slippery heat he was touching finally became too much to resist and Akaashi pulled out, glancing up to watch as Kenma’s moan in response was swallowed up by Kuroo’s hungry mouth. 

The birthday boy always had been bad at resisting temptation.

Akaashi smirked and twisted around, lying back long enough to slide out of his panties, watching Bokuto enjoy the show. Finally his cock was free. Giving a sigh of relief, Akaashi tossed the underwear at his boyfriend. Bokuto caught them with an athlete's reflexes, then dropped them to the side as Akaashi knelt back between Kenma’s legs.

“I really like your skirt, Akaashi,” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi smiled. “You always do, Bokuto-san,” he said, lifting his skirt high enough to expose his cock. Kuroo and Kenma were still locked in a deep kiss and so he indulged Bokuto, allowing him to squirt lube onto his hand and wrap it around Akaashi’s cock to slick it up. 

Bokuto’s fingers were rough and strong. He had been stroking Akaashi’s cock almost as long as Akaashi had, and knew exactly how to make him feel perfect. Still, he had a goal in mind.

Sitting back on his heels Akaashi reached forward, tugging Kenma away from Kuroo’s embrace and back onto his lap. “Lift,” Akaashi murmured, lining himself up with one hand as he steadied Kenma’s waist with the other. He flexed his fingers, pressing against Kenma’s soft skin. Slowly, ever so slowly Kenma sank down, allowing him to sink into that tight wet heat that he loved so much. He slid arms around Kenma’s body and tugged him even closer, mouthing at the muscle of his shoulder. “Perfect.”

Kenma let his head roll back onto Akaashi’s shoulder, fingers tight as they gripped his own knees. Glancing over at the other two, Akaashi kissed up Kenma’s neck, sucking at the tender flesh of his earlobe. Kenma’s ass was so deliciously tight. It clinched around him rhythmically as Kenma got used to the intrusion. It was like being in the eye of the storm, a moment of calm before everything dissolved into perfect motion.

He counted the breaths Kenma took as his body adjusted. Five, six, seven, eight. Body expanding and contracting beneath Akaashi’s splayed hands, Kenma’s beauty something only he could hold.

For the moment.

Then Kenma gave a slow nod.

Akaashi smirked, letting one hand slide from around Kenma’s body and up into his hair. Pulling his head to the side Akaashi met his gaze. “I’m so glad you’re mine, Kenma,” he murmured. 

Kenma’s golden eyes were blown dark with lust. His lips were red and kiss-swollen, still glistening with the remnant of Kuroo’s mouth. Akaashi dipped his mouth down and licked at those lips. They opened easily, and Akaashi tightened his hold on Kenma’s blond tresses, sliding his tongue around to taste that mouth as he pressed deeper into Kenma’s ass. 

Kenma was melting right there in his arms. Akaashi wondered if he tasted himself on Akaashi’s tongue, the tongue that had been pressed so deep inside him just a few moments earlier. He nipped Kenma’s lower lip and pulled back, pressing Kenma forward again onto his hands and knees. He kept his hand on the back of his lover’s neck as he rose onto his own knees, hand sliding under the dress that had fallen back down so that he could grasp the skin of Kenma’s hip.

He pulled back, allowing the head of his cock to rest just inside Kenma’s ass, savoring the moment and the sound of his lover’s soft pants. Then, he pressed back deep inside.

The first few thrusts were slow, angled to hit Kenma’s prostate with heavy precision. He tightened his hold on the back of Kenma’s neck, drinking in every high-pitched gasp forced out of the other’s throat. It was intoxicating. This man, this man with a powerful body who could do all sorts of incredible things, this man with a mind as complex as his own; all of Kenma was now open to him. Being claimed by him. Being fucked.

Akaashi licked his lips and sped up. 

The inside of Kenma’s ass was an incredible thing. He was ever-so-grateful for the extra lube that made everything perfectly slippery, that allowed him to thrust hard and fast without worry of anything but pleasure. The noises escaping Kenma were needy, the closest he ever came to begging without serious effort. Akaashi didn’t need words to know how Kenma was coming apart, however. 

In fact, the disjointed sounds and whines were even better. Kenma’s hands were grasping the sheets, trying instinctively to find purchase where there was none. He couldn’t stop what was happening to his body. Well, technically he could, but Akaashi knew that one thing Kenma secretly loved was the illusion of lost control, of being taken without being able to do a thing about it. Akaashi knew exactly what that felt like. Some days, it was exactly what he wanted. Today, however, he was more than happy to be the one doing the taking.

Tilting his hips Akaashi pounded away at Kenma’s prostate, caught between wanting to draw this out and wanting to shatter any semblance of Kenma’s self-control. A movement to the side made him growl at Bokuto, glaring until the other man pulled his hand back from where he’d been trying to shift Kenma’s dress. He could wait. They could both wait. They could both watch. This moment was about Kenma and Akaashi.

“You’re so fucking good, Kenma,” Akaashi ground out. “Your ass is so tight, sucking me in. Do you know how you look, here on all fours, ass in the air getting fucked by me? Kuroo will tell you later. Kuroo will tell you exactly how hot you look. Getting fucked. Having a cock deep in your ass. Taking it all, spreading your legs, pushing back for more. You love this. You love getting fucked. You’re going to cum all over your dress just like I said you would, and I won’t even have to touch your cock. I’ll just tell you. Cum for me. Cum just from my cock alone, and my words. Cum while Kuroo and Bokuto look on, as they drink in every moan you make, watching you let yourself get fucked up the ass. Cum, Kenma. Now.”

Kenma’s ass was vice-tight by the time Akaashi stopped talking, trembling with exertion and the need to cum. The last word sent him over the edge and Kenma was crying out, back arching, spasming around Akaashi’s cock as he painted the front of the dress with his cum. Akaashi thrust a few more times then let go himself. It was beautiful. It was tight, and hot, and he was filling Kenma’s ass with his cum.

Fuck it was fucking incredible.

For a moment he stayed there, buried deep inside, wanting to ride out the pleasure as long as he could. A change in the tone of Kenma’s sounds made him reluctantly retreat. Hands slid around his waist and he let them pull him back against a strong, solid chest.

“Damn, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, holding him close.

Akaashi managed a nod, absently noting the wetness of Bokuto’s hands as he caressed him. He wondered if it was his cum or Kuroo’s. Maybe both. It made him smile.

He reveled in the afterglow, watching as Kuroo slid up onto the bed beside Kenma, pulling him tight to his chest. Akaashi watched them as Bokuto tugged him over to the other side and laid them both down next to their lovers. Kuroo rained kisses on Kenma’s face and spoke to him softly. His words were full of praise. Akaashi agreed with every one.

Bokuto gave him kisses too, peppering them on his neck and ear. Stray fingers slid down to play with his skirt and the tops of his thighs. Akaashi didn’t complain. Bokuto liked to touch.

He loved him for it.

Loved them all. Loved the sweet and tender way Kuroo was holding Kenma, loved the soft vulnerability on the blond’s blissed-out face. Loved the fact that he knew he could pass out right now and no one would have a problem with it. Loved the fact that even though neither Kuroo nor Bokuto had been fully satisfied they were both content for the moment just to hold them, letting them soak in the languid pleasure of the afterglow.

They were his boyfriends, and he loved them.

Kuroo glanced over at him, lips curling into a smile. His golden eyes were full of affection and promise. Later, Akaashi thought, he would explore that promise with him. Later, he’d be more than happy to submit to the birthday boy’s every desire - even if those desires weren’t consummated until after a few hours of sleep.

Because now, afterglow was sliding into lethargy. Bokuto was holding him. It looked like Kenma had already passed out. Kuroo pressed him closer to them, letting Akaashi wrap arms around the smaller man.

Beautiful. Delicious. Perfect.

“Happy birthday, Kuroo,” Akaashi murmured, nuzzling Kenma’s hair and letting his eyes drift shut.

“Yes,” Kuroo said, kissing his forehead. “A very happy birthday indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved. I'm on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](kaiyouchan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to HC any of the music as you like, but I loosely had in mind [Dead World by Girugamesh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsy4oTMC8uU) for Akaashi, [Sakura by Ikimono Gakari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8lN_AGf_-c) for Kenma, and [Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s) for Bokuto's striptease ^_^


End file.
